


The Things We Don't Know About Each Other

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Sex, Confrontations, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Infidelity, Post-Hogwarts, Rough Sex, rough clit treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Parvati finds out Pansy cheated but the confrontation reveals only more lies.





	The Things We Don't Know About Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019 Day 5, for the prompt 'Sharp' with additional ship and promptline from @rockmarina 'I want you to say it.'

“I want you to say it,” Parvati snapped sharply, blocking Pansy’s exit again.

The two high spots of pink on Pansy’s cheeks only darkened. She wouldn’t look Parvati in the eye. She moved a step back if their bodies came too close to touching. Parvati just wanted to grab her and shake her.

“ _Say it_!” Parvati hissed.

“I can’t!” Pansy snapped. “Alright? I can’t.”

Pansy tried to get past her to leave the room but Parvati saw red and grabbed her, pinning her to the wall by the door.

“Say you don’t love me anymore!”

Pansy’s inhale sounded broken and painful. “I _can’t_.”

That wasn’t fair, she’d done the breaking.

Parvati closed her eyes and gripped Pansy’s shoulders tighter, probably so tight she was hurting her. She should just let her go. Let her walk out and ruin them.

“Then why? Why did you do it?” she got out, unable to look at her, barely able to breathe past the pain.

“I didn’t mean to,” Pansy said, eyes wide and darting around the room. “I just...we never resolved things before you and I...and I’d had too much to drink, and she just...I just...”

Damn Pansy. Always weaker than she seemed.

A full body shudder passed over Parvati. She hated it. She hated knowing someone else had put their hands on Pansy. That someone else, someone who had one hurt her in fact, had seen the way only Parvati was supposed to see her now. Someone else might have left marks...

Pansy made a soft sound as Parvati started tearing at her clothes. She undressed her roughly and Pansy didn’t even try to stop her. She made another weak sound as Parvati tore at her bra and knickers until she was completely naked.

With shaking hands, she checked her over, looking for marks and finding none. The longer she looked the worse she felt. She didn’t want to find them, but not finding even one was worse. The odds. It was more likely there had been marks, but that they’d been spelled away. Healed to hide the evidence, even though Pansy hadn’t lasted two days without telling her anyway.

It drove Parvati wild. It made her hands shake and she wrapped them around Pansy’s hips and dug her nails in.

“Did she leave marks on you?” she asked, trying to catch Pansy’s eye.

Pansy refused to look at her. Parvati had to reach up and grab her chin to see her expression clearly.

Her face was still red, but it was different. Parvati knew that expression all too well.

“You’re messed up,” she whispered.

Pansy tore her head free and pushed off the wall. She only managed to get a few steps away before Parvati grabbed her again. The struggled for a bit until they neared a wall and Parvati pinned her again.

“Is it her or me?” Parvati asked sharply, covering one of Pansy’s breasts and squeezing roughly.

Sharp nails found and dug into her back, but Pansy didn’t try to push her off. Her breathing hitched and she looked to the side, but she didn’t try to get away.

Why should she? Parvati thought angrily. She was enjoying it too much.

“Her or me?” she asked again, letting her breast go and sliding her hand down.

She found her hot and wet already. It made her sick at the same time it made her start to ache herself even though she hated her in this moment.

“You,” Pansy breathed still looking away.

Parvati grabbed her chin again with her other hand. “Is this how you were for her?” she asked. “Dripping from barely a single touch?”

Pansy’s eyes shut tightly, her expression was a grimace as Parvati pressed hard against her clit. She was always so sensitive it should border on pain.

“You two ended in tears. Is this how she touched you?” she asked, not knowing why she needed to know so badly and completely unable to stop herself from touching Pansy. “Or was it soft and gentle. Did she cry? Did she beg you to take her back?”

With a choked moan, Pansy tried to knock away the hand holding her chin. She scratched at her as she tried to hide her face. Parvati only held her tightly and kissed her roughly.

Pansy moaned into her mouth even though she was jerking her hips, trying to shift away from the pressure Parvati used between her legs.

They broke apart both gasping for air. Pansy sobbed and tugged at her clothes, slipped a hand down her skirt.

Parvati thought about stopping her, but her first touch only gave away how inappropriately aroused by this she was herself.

“Damn you,” she hissed, her fingers slipping until she managed to pinch Pansy’s clit enough to make her cry out. She shouldn’t be enjoying this. She should have kicked her out. She should have screamed and thrown things at her.

“I’m sorry,” Pansy sobbed, touching her so gently in comparison to the way she was being handled herself. “Please...please...”

Parvati leaned forward and bit her lip, kissed her so hard she could hear her head hit the wall. She stepped closer, pulling Pansy’s hand out of her skirt and pinning her with her body and the hand she still had between her legs.

Pansy squirmed against her, overstimulated and starting to sob. Parvati’s anger was fading into a burning arousal to see her that way. They’d only ever been so gentle with each other, but Pansy was rocking into her touch as much as she was pulling away from it.

“You like this,” she breathed, struggling to breathe from the realisation. “You want this?”

She pressed her thumbnail against her clit and Pansy cried out, hands grabbing at her, scratching her.

“Yes, yes,” she sobbed, even though she tried to jerk away from the sensation.

“So she did touch you like this,” Parvati said, getting angry again. “All this time you wanted this and instead of telling me you went running back to _her_?”

Pansy was crying, tears ran down her cheeks as she twisted and struggled against Parvati. She pushed into the rough touches and pulled away at the same time, body shuddering and jerking.

With barely a fleeting thought about what she was doing, Parvati got her other hand between them and pinched one of her nipples.

Pansy convulsed against her, head thrown back against the wall, breathing ragged and broken. It was unlike any way Parvati had seen her before, she had to slip her fingers further down to check. But it was unmistakable as she slipped two fingers inside her. Pansy was coming. Clenching down over and over in pulsing spasms.

Shocked, Parvati pulled away from her and stepped back.

Pansy slid to the floor, sobbing and pulling her knees up as if it could hide what Parvati had just done to her. As if she could hide her reaction to it.

Parvati stared at her in shocked silence. All the times she had gently coaxed Pansy to orgasm, careful to touch so gently because she was so sensitive. All the times Pansy had confirmed that what she was doing was perfect. All that soft, gentle sex that she thought was what Pansy wanted...

But now she was slumped on the floor, and Parvati didn’t recognise her. That had been rough and aggressive. She hadn’t even known she could do that to a person, never mind that a person might want that.

“I’m sorry,” Pansy whispered, peering at her through teary eyes. “I didn’t...I didn’t know how to...and then I saw her again...I fucked up. Pav, I know I fucked up. Please...please...”

“Please what?” Parvati screamed. “What is it you want?”

Pansy sobbed and shook her head, averted her eyes. Parvati wiped at her own face when she realised she was crying too. And through it all there was still heat throbbing through her from what she’d done.

With a broken sob of her own, she slid to the floor as well. She didn’t know what to do next.

Pansy felt like a stranger now. Worse, she felt like a stranger to herself.

And every throb of heat between her legs only made her doubt herself even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I get a little annoyed by the pressure for wlw content to always be cute and fluffy and pure and wholesome, and that's pretty much how this happened. Interpreting sharp here as this rough encounter that is contrasted to their previously soft sex.


End file.
